


Ura

by GentleFisherman



Category: Bastion
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spoilers, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleFisherman/pseuds/GentleFisherman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found each other, somehow. And it eventually made them happy.<br/>A little multi-chapter story on Zia and Zulf's relationship throughout the game's events, some pretty big spoilers (about the book and the ending,) so if you haven't finished it then Jesus, please do, because it's such a beautiful game and I'd hate for it to be spoiled through my overly-prosey cowpat. <br/>Cough.<br/>Ah, on that note, do enjoy! uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time Their Eyes Met

The two Ura in the group never… well, took a while to bond. 

Zulf welcomed the girl with his arms spread wide, his eyes glowing like stars and his pale face softened into an expression of warmth, gratitude. He murmured a small prayer of thanks to his Gods as he swept her into a relieved embrace, inhaling the scent of one of his kind. That same smell he never thought he’d catch a whiff of again.

But hell, that was just the meeting.

He was nice to her after, sure he was. Always nodding graciously at her as they crossed paths, delivering his thanks with a polite little grin as she served him one of her fine meals, and always ready to help her if she got herself into trouble. There were many instances in which the clumsy girl had let her knife slip from her grasp, probably lost in a tune somewhere far away, and he’d have to tie some little cloth around the wound. The scratchy fabric irked her a little; this, he had noticed, and he would provide something better if he could. But back to the point. He was always willing to offer a helping hand, but more out of chivalry than concern. 

It was pretty much the same on her end. No, actually, she wasn’t quite as open with Zulf as he was with her. Sure, she felt bad that she couldn’t return his polite agreeableness, but she had her reasons. Every time she looked up into his soft eyes, her mind flashed back to the one who deceived her. Without her really realizing it she found herself instinctively drawing back. In the beginning, she’d even glared at him, but as soon as she saw a flash of hurt cross his pretty features she’d softened her gaze. Zia was just cautious. Everyone was, after being hurt.

Course, Zulf had suffered his fair share of hardships too. He saw his pretty lover reflected in Zia’s timid dark eyes, even if the colour didn’t match. It was the face of the shape, the little gestures, and just about anything else that… well, added up. A little fiddling with her hair sent him way back. And he felt kind of bad about it, really. He was taking out all his regret and sorrow on her, in a roundabout way, by almost holding her as the same woman he once held dear. Course, he never examined it quite as closely as this, yet the niggling guilt ate away at him. 

But still, they stuck together. They were of the same race, after all; and the Ura are known for staying loyal to one another. Sometimes they’d have quiet conversations in their own languages, or a little later on in his company Zia would bring out her little harp guitar and pluck away at it a little. When they sang together, they made the most beautiful harmonies, no matter which language they were speaking. And it was… well, it was nice. Over time, Zia did learn to trust him.   
She felt like she was getting somewhere in her life. She felt as though, by bonding with Zulf (however weak the bonds were,) she could move on from the guy who hurt her, and possibly even lift a little of the weight of the blame for her father’s death that she’d placed upon herself. Zulf had noticed it, too, how she’d smile at him more often, and even move a little closer in some sort of cute, shy way of saying she was comfortable. It made him smile; really, it did. Made him proud.

But all of that crumbled just as quickly as it had come when he got the journal.


	2. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds it.

Saw her struggling to read it one day, perched on her own with her feet dangling over the edge of the land, and plopped himself down right beside her. Took it from her grasp with gentle movements, and flipped back to the start before reciting the words in a smooth, elegant tone. It was so rhythmic and sweet that she found herself slowly relaxing, and timidly leaning her head against his shoulder, smiling to herself as some sort of mix of her father and Zulf’s sweet voice blended together with each word. He looked over at her curiously at first, barely tilting his head so as not to frighten the deer-like creature, but his pale lips twitched up into a similar grin when he saw her eyes shut.  
Zulf didn’t feel quite as peaceful as he continued reading, though. She felt his shoulders begin to tense suddenly as his voice cut short, and his arms tremble like they were going to lash out. She drew back, tempted to scramble to her feet and back away from the seemingly violent man. They sat like that, in tense silence for a little while as he flipped each page with wild motions.  
He snapped it shut. A burning, positively murderous glare clashed with a dark-eyed fear, swirling and mixing to create an atmosphere so thick that you felt it with every breath. He slowly rose to his feet, terrifyingly composed and calm about the situation as he hurled it towards her, damn near knocking her off the Bastion as she barely managed to grab it. She stood, too; leaping to her feet with the book pressed tight against her quivering chest and thumping heart.  
“Zulf…” She trailed off, not breaking away from his gaze. Spellbound in the worst way. “Why’d you stop…?”  
“I… I read ahead.” He began, trying desperately to keep his voice under control, for Zia’s sake. For the sake of the comfort they’d both found in each other. “Too far. Please, Zia, don’t ask me anymore.”  
“But…” Now, Zia was being a little naïve here; that much can be safely said. She didn’t heed his warning despite the tone in his voice. Curiosity won her over, probably. “What did it say…?”  
“I told you not to ask me anymore!” He yelled, his voice fierce and dangerous. She flinched away from him, casting her eyes down as she listened to the tone she hadn’t heard since… well, her father yelled at that boy. “Goddamnit,” He spat, something very rare for him to say, but with the flurry of betrayal and hurt flooding his soul, he didn’t have time to notice.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, we can fix this.” She whimpered, stepping towards him and daring to lay a hand on his arm as some sort of weak comfort. “What’s upsetting you…?”  
He slapped the hand away, his anger now fully unleashed. He slapped her, too; hard across her left cheek. She fell silently.


End file.
